Nada personal
by Ilove'S
Summary: Momentos donde los vínculos íntimos no deben ser exactamente por amor, a veces ocurren sólo por conveniencia. Este fic pertenece al reto "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons", y está dedicado a Dovina Blake.


Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y The CW Television Network.

Advertencias: este fic ha sido creado para el _"Amigo Invisible 2016"_ del foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"_. Está dedicado especialmente a **_Dovina_** , con la esperanza de que le agrade (al menos un poco), y a quien le debo pedir disculpas por no escribir sus otras peticiones (me ha tocado ser su AI este año).

Un agradecimiento ENORME a _Sthefynice_ que se ha encargado de betear esta historia.

* * *

 **NADA PERSONAL**

Desorientado y confundido, se sentó bruscamente tomando una bocanada de aire que infló su pecho. Involuntariamente llevó las manos sobre su sien y las deslizó con rapidez sobre la base de su cuello. Sí, estaba todo en su lugar, y unido.

Una vez pasados los minutos que se concedió a sí mismo de tranquilidad para reflexionar sobre su situación, su inestable personalidad hizo estallido, exteriorizando toda la ira en forma de un aullido animal. Cuando miró a su alrededor confirmó, mitad satisfecho y mitad frustrado, que su plan de resguardo había tenido éxito. Sin embargo no esperaba tener que hacer uso de su nueva morada aún... al menos no tan rápido.

Que pintoresco era el lugar, con aquellas casitas que conservaban la originalidad de una colonia norteamericana del siglo XIX, y la plaza donde la gente se reunía a charlar sobre su vida... sobre sus problemas insignificantes y tan mundanos como para que él piense siquiera en ello. Aún la sangre bullía sobre los límites de las venas, haciendo eco en sus oídos; se sentía casi tan estúpido como aquella vez donde la brujita lo encerró en el mundo prisión de 1903. Ella siempre tan… Bonnie, con todos sus actos moralmente correctos, sus sacrificios por el bien general y por sus amigos. Ella siempre tan diferente a él.

Claramente la odiaba por esos malditos sentimientos de culpa que alguna vez sintió, sin embargo tenía un punto a favor su intento de deshacerse del psicópata que no podía hacer magia. Lo hicieron más fuerte, más precavido, más insensible... Y se arrepentirían de ello.

De todo eso, y de haberle arrancado la cabeza como si fuera la hoja de un árbol. Aquel ingrato que se robó la chica de su hermano... Damon Salvatore pagaría cada una de sus deudas. Pero para eso debía escapar del mundo prisión que él mismo se había encargado de crear ante cualquier inconveniente que obstaculizara su plan. Se alababa mentalmente por ser tan inteligente.

Y allí estaba otra vez, en Mystic Falls, durante el tiempo en el que la brujita había regresado a su amor prohibido a la vida... porque ¿qué tan tonto hay que ser para no ver que la pequeña Bon-Bon había caído rendida a los pies del novio de su mejor amiga? De cualquier forma eso tenía poca importancia, salvo por el hecho de que lo había privado del único objeto que podía sacarlo de allí. Aún así, para su propia suerte, el ascendente había llegado sano y salvo a la época donde sus hermanos andaban vivitos y coleando por el mundo mientras él se aburría de repetir el mismo día por 19 años. El tiempo no pasaría allí, pero él no soportaría un aislamiento así otra vez. Decidido se puso en camino a la casa de los Salvatore, tal vez tendría que poner patas arriba el lugar para encontrarlo. Que desesperante podía volverse el silencio y la quietud... que desesperante podía volverse la inmortalidad cuando se estaba tan solo.

La antigua casa, como todo lo demás, estaba tranquila. Sólo se oía el ruido que producían los zapatos de Kai al rozar sobre la hierba, el cemento y finalmente sobre la madera del lugar. Bien... ¿dónde podrían guardar un objeto tan importante como el ascendente? Desperdigó ropa fuera de los armarios, buscó entre los objetos en desuso de la cocina y las botellas empolvadas de bourbon, desprendió tablas donde el piso sonaba a hueco, y abrió cada rincón que fuera un posible escondite. Nada, no había absolutamente nada allí.

Veinte minutos después de que un ataque de cólera acabara con los sillones del living desgarrados y un Kai pensante sobre la mesada de la cocina, algo alteró el momento. Una leve ráfaga de viento hizo que el saco del hereje ondeara casi imperceptiblemente, mientras con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a notar una sombra moverse. Ya en alerta se puso de pie, pero algo arremetió contra él con mucha fuerza, dejándolo arrinconado entre la pared y su atacante.

—¿Ele...Elena? —alcanzó a pronunciar, mientras la chica lo asfixiaba con sólo una mano.

—¿Quién eres tú? —indagó.

—¿Por qué has llegado aquí? ¿Te han matado? —Kai empujó a Elena con fuerza, pero ella fue más rápida y se mantuvo en pie. — ¡PREGUNTÉ POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ! —La chica seguía estudiándolo, con la mirada profunda y perdida.

—Yo he preguntado primero, ¿quién eres tú? —él sonrió socarronamente mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—¿No me recuerdas? Pero si yo mismo te he contado un cuento para dormir hace tan sólo unas horas pequeña... —La joven se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido, y sin perder oportunidad hincó sus colmillos en lo profundo de su yugular mientras sorbía ansiosamente. Sin embargo algo afilado se clavó sobre su clavícula y la distrajo por un momento, justo cuando su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de forma insoportable. — Qué ingenua... ¿cómo es que eres vampiro otra vez? ¿O es que sólo no quieres perder la costumbre? —Mientras retiraba el cuchillo clavado en su cuello, la mujer se sentó sobre un taburete.

—Porque no soy Elena... ¿Quién eres?

—Oh, esto es increíble. —La sonrisa divertida no se borraba de los labios del chico. — Si no eres Elena entonces ¿por qué te pareces a ella?

—¡DIME QUIÉN ERES! —Los ojos de la mujer se inyectaron de sangre y se marcaron las venas a su alrededor, pero Kai le puso fin al espectáculo provocándole un aneurisma que la dejó de rodillas en el piso. Se acercó a ella y tomándola por la barbilla le sonrió.

—Deberías colaborar bonita... Ahora lo preguntaré por una última vez: ¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?

—Mi nombre es Katherine Pierce, y he llegado a este lugar porque soy buena escapando de la muerte —contestó, mientras corría bruscamente su rostro de entre los dedos del hombre.

—¿Por qué te pareces a Elena? —Cuestionó el hereje, quién se puso de pie y reanudó su búsqueda dentro de las encimeras.

—La verdadera pregunta es _"¿Por qué Elena se parece a mí?"_ La respuesta es simple: ella es mi doppelgänger.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Un doppelgänger es una copia exacta de una persona, la naturaleza se encarga de restaurar el equilibrio mediante ellos.

—¿Cuál equilibrio?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Cuál equilibrio?

—No sé cómo pretendes que coopere si no recibo nada a cambio...

—Kai, ese es mi nombre...

—Un nombre llamativo para una persona interesante... Y no le digo estas cosas a cualquiera, niñito. —La carcajada del aludido resonó por toda la casa.

—Dime de cuál maldito equilibrio hablas, bonita. —Insistió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Es una larga historia.

—Ah disculpa ¿estás ocupada con otro asunto? ¿Organizaron una fiesta y no me han invitado?

—Ja ja, que gracioso eres. —los ojos de Pierce rodaron en una mueca de mal humor.

—Ya, comienza a largar todo lo que sepas y tal vez considere llevarte conmigo cuando me vaya.

—No me tomes por tonta chiquillo, he estado 500 años escapando del vampiro más poderoso del planeta y por lo que veo tú no eres mucho más que un brujito con unos tontos trucos bajo la manga, ¿o acaso escondes algo más... Kai? —El hereje detuvo su rastreo y a paso lento se aproximó hasta la chica.

—Déjate de juegos Katherine, vamos a aclarar algunas situaciones —Explicó, mientras tomaba un frasco y revisaba su interior. — Tengo una forma de salir de aquí, y si descubro que tú me resultas útil, entonces tal vez considere llevarte conmigo, pero… ¡OH, SORPRESA! Cada vez que me obligas a perder tiempo en amenazarte, tú también pierdes posibilidades de huir de este asqueroso mundo de prisión, así que te recomiendo que comiences a hablar... _ahora_.

Katherine desapareció como si de un rayo se tratase, dejando a solas a Kai, quién perdía la paciencia a cada segundo.

* * *

Tres días y ocho casas destruidas después, el hereje se encontraba nuevamente en la mansión Salvatore, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por otro plan fallido. Al menos se acabaría el maldito bourbon, y el bueno para nada de Damon Salvatore no podría impedir que toque sus preciadas botellas, ni que se recueste es su antiguo y sofisticado sillón.

—Has vuelto. —gruñó cuando escuchó los tacones resonar en el piso de la sala de estar.

—Si estás dispuesto, vengo a hacer un trato. —aclaró Kath.

—Pues decidiste llegar en un mal momento, tengo un humor de perros.

—Está bien, entonces no te diré dónde está el ascendente. —finalizó la vampiresa, y girando sobre su eje se disponía a salir del lugar, pero la puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe y ella misma se vio arrastrada por una fuerza invisible hacia los sillones. Fue a parar junto a Kai, que mostraba sus dientes en una sádica sonrisa.

—Toma asiento, bonita. —le dijo, palmeando el sillón a su lado. —Por favor —indicó a regañadientes.

—Qué caballero, Kai.

—Así soy yo. —no perdió oportunidad de pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kath. —Y bien, parece que debemos hablar de lo que me has robado.

—Yo no te he robado nada...

—¿Qué sabes del ascendente?

—¿Qué eres tú?

—¿Dónde lo has escondido?

—¿Eres sólo un brujo? —Kai suspiró resignado, al parecer la chica era terca.

—Nací como un brujo que no podía hacer magia, y sólo tenía la posibilidad de absorberla de objetos hechizados o incluso de las personas... pero entonces, conocí a gente en iguales condiciones, que además eran vampiros, —relató el muchacho con rapidez, medio apretando los dientes, reticente a hablar sobre el tema y en específico, de él mismo. —soy un hereje, mitad brujo, mitad vampiro.

—Fascinante, he escuchado una historia sobre eso pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber si era cierto.

—¿Qué has hecho con el ascendente?

—¿¡PUEDES DECIRME DÓNDE CARAJO HAS METIDO EL MALDITO ASCENDENTE!? —rugió el chico, pero no logró el efecto deseado. Ella sólo dio vuelta su cara y estirando su brazo tomó una botella de whisky de la mesa continua al sillón.

—Tch tch tch —Katherine chasqueó su lengua al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza — eres muy maleducado y desconsiderado... así no podré ayudarte —Parker cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de volver a abrirlos, cuando la miró ella le sonreía inocentemente; " _la sonrisa del diablo_ " pensó.

—Eres totalmente exasperante —gruñó.

—Muchas gracias —alardeó la vampiresa.

—Mi familia pertenece al Aquelarre Géminis, yo nunca he sido parte de el... ahora dime... por... favor... donde... está... el... ascendente —el joven medía sus palabras, haciendo uso de su poca paciencia.

—No lo sé —afirmó con indiferencia.

– ¿No lo sabes? ¿¡LO HAS PERDIDO!? ¡PROMETO QUE HARÉ QUE PIERDAS LA CABEZA SI NO ME DICES DÓNDE LO HAS ESCONDIDO! —la saña inundó los sentidos de Kai, abalanzándose sobre le mujer, sosteniendo con fuerza su cuello. A duras penas ella pudo defenderse.

—Yo... nunca... di-dije... que... lo ha-haya visto... —la mano del hereje se aflojó, y perdió la lucidez por un momento. Clavó desesperadamente sus dientes sobre la yugular de la vampiresa, haciendo que la calidez del néctar chocara justo contra su paladar, se sentía tan bien volver a extraer sangre fresca, la sensación de locura e insensatez se abría paso por cada molécula de su cuerpo. Estaba extasiado; tanto como para no darse cuenta que Kath estaba alimentándose de él también. Durante unos eternos minutos sólo oyeron la succión de sus labios contra la piel perforada del otro, pero en un ataque de frenesí las uñas de la vampiresa acabaron por destrozar la remera de su acompañante.

* * *

—Hogar, dulce hogar —suspiró Bonnie, que cargaba su bolso de mano, tras dar unos pasos dentro de la mansión Salvatore. Damon apareció unos instantes más tarde con el resto del equipaje y se detuvo a su lado arqueando una ceja.

—¿Has dicho dulce hogar brujita? La última vez que revisé, tu linda casita de dulces quedaba por el campus de Whitmore.

—Pues ahora tendré mis horas divididas, no me parece buena idea descuidarlos a ustedes dos... Sólo con ver el desastre que han armado...

—Sigo a su alrededor por si les interesa, de todas formas yo si regresaré a Whitmore Bonnie, aquí no puedo estar... Estoy muerto ¿recuerdas? —recalcó Ric, quien levantó las llaves de su camioneta mostrándola a los otros dos —así que si quieren verme, ya saben donde encontrarme... hasta pronto —y sin más salió del lugar casi corriendo. Bonnie y Damon lo observaron marcharse en silencio e intercambiaron miradas angustiadas.

—La está pasando fatal, tengo miedo que haga alguna estupidez —comentó la bruja Bennett.

—Lo superará, como todos aquí superamos nuestros problemas, o al menos aprendemos a vivir con ellos... iré a darme una ducha —tomó su bolso y comenzó a transitar el pasillo hacia su habitación, pero antes de llegar a la escalera regresó hacia Bonnie e inclinándose un poco sobre ella le habló en un susurro —tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Aprender a vivir con mis problemas? —la joven lo observaba aturdida.

—No —Damon levantó ambas cejas —ducharte... desde allí —señaló con su dedo índice la escalera —me doy cuenta que apestas...

—¡OH! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA SALVATORE! —la morena atinó a golpear con el puño al vampiro, pero éste ya había desaparecido. Sin embargo una voz llegó desde el piso de arriba.

—Puedes usar la habitación de invitados...

Una hora y media más tarde, Damon bajaba los escalones abrochando su camisa de verano; se dirigió directamente a la sala de estar, dónde automáticamente llegó hasta su armario de botellas añejadas y luego de servirse una copa tomó asiento en el sofá. Relajó su cuerpo, abriendo sus brazos y posándolos sobre el respaldar mientras reclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, recordando la infinidad de veces que había estado de aquella forma junto a Elena.

Elena.

Abrió los ojos alarmado. Estaba otra vez allí... su mesa de pool había desaparecido, y el ataúd estaba ocupando su lugar. Eso debía ser una jodida broma pesada. Se levantó e intentó llegar a él, pero algo se lo impedía... algo como magia tal vez.

—¡BONNIE! ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? —gritó malhumorado.

—Perdona Damon —la voz triste de su amiga llegó a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —escupió con amargura, al observar como Kai sostenía a la bruja.

—He decidido hacerles una visita.

—Déjala ir, ya te he arrancado la cabeza una vez... Prometo que puedo hacerlo durante toda mi vida —amenazó el moreno. Kai rió profundamente, pero una nota de frialdad adornaba su voz.

—Sugiero que si quieres que te devuelva a tus mujeres, tomes asiento y escuches amablemente mi historia —comentó divertido el hereje.

—Damon no hagas nada de lo que... —la boca de Bonnie fue tapada con una tela antes de que termine la oración. Kai la dejó maniatada sobre el sillón.

—Siéntate... no me hagas repetirlo —Damon mordió su lengua y obedeció de mala gana —bien, pues entonces ¿por dónde comienzo? Ah claro, en la parte dónde me arrancaste la cabeza... Bien aquí vamos: yo sabía que te enfadaría mucho que me metiera con tu novia, así que tomé precauciones y me hechicé a mi mismo para que, en caso de mi muerte, reapareciera en un mundo prisión —comenzó Kai —. Pues hasta allí todo perfecto, pero para salir del lugar necesitaba el ascendente como tú bien sabes... Por eso, el mundo de prisión era el año pasado, porque tú regresaste aquí gracias a esta maldita —dijo, dándole una patada justo en la pantorrilla a Bonnie —y trajiste contigo el dichoso objeto mágico; pero adivina cual fue mi sorpresa si no otra que al parecer estaba en el año equivocado —Kai levantó sus manos en un gesto de sorpresa—. Entonces repasemos hasta aquí para que sus minúsculos cerebros no pierdan el hilo: yo estaba muerto, en el mundo prisión equivocado, por lo tanto sin el ascendente y mientras ustedes dos andaban por aquí revoloteando como si nada... Por cierto ¿cómo llevas lo de Elena querido amigo? Es chiste, no me importa —se carcajeó el hereje —. Regresando a mi —llevó las manos a su pecho, señalándose a si mismo con gesto insolente—tuve lo que me gusta llamar, una _bonita_ casualidad —levantó su vista hacia dónde se encontraba el ataúd —puedes salir nena —Damon se rehusaba a darle el gusto de caer en su broma, pero vio como algo se movía cerca del cajón —creo que ya todos aquí conocen a Katherine, no hay necesidad de presentaciones... por lo tanto esta preciosidad me ha contado su pequeño secreto.

—Miren, lamento que ambos hayan muerto... probablemente por mi culpa, pero ya que han vuelto a la vida ¿por qué no aprovechan sus años renovados y se van de viaje por el mundo?

—Te explicaré Damon, que aquí la pequeña Katherine es al parecer mucho más inteligente de lo que todos ustedes pensaron —dijo mirando con ojos orgullosos a la vampiresa —anda bonita, cuéntale como los has engañado —le pidió Kai, ignorando por completo las palabras del moreno —¡OH! y por favor no reprimas los detalles esos sobre como has seducido al asqueroso de mi padre para que hiciera el hechizo...

—Antes de que mi plan de hacerme pasar por la dulce e inocente Elena no diera resultado yo ya había pasado 500 años huyendo de Klaus, así que tomé un poco de ventaja y con algunos susurros bonitos al oído y un poco de sexo convencí al líder del Aquelarre Géminis de hacer un poderoso hechizo que resguarde mi cuerpo en lugar seguro —contó Pirce con desgano, como si estuviera aburrida de la misma historia —hasta que llegó Kai, y se dio cuenta que después de todo no necesita tener ningún objeto mágico tonto cuando se puede canalizar a un vampiro tan antiguo.

—Así que aquí nos ven —sonrió Parker —oh Bonnie ya deja de usar tus pocas energías intentando hacerme daño... No va a funcionar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres brujo psicópata? Ya has conseguido meter a mi novia en un ataúd por 60 años, o quizá más, ya no hay nada con lo que puedas torturarme...

—Otra vez te equivocas Damon —replicó Katherine —no queremos torturarlos, sólo divertirnos —los aliados se sonrieron.

—Damon esta vez la cosa va más fácil, tienes 2 opciones: debes elegir quién quieres que viva, Elena o Bonnie —explicó el joven.

—Están locos de remate, los mataré a los dos y luego enterraré sus corazones en mi jardín —amenazó nuevamente Salvatore.

—Mm mm – Kath negó con la cabeza, mientras partía la pata de una silla y se disponía a abrir el cajón de Elena —respuesta incorrecta.

—Ella ni siquiera está allí, usted... —una fuerza invisible lo golpeó desde su espalda, arrastrándolo hacia el cajón. Al mismo tiempo, Katherine colocaba la estaca en el pecho su doppelgänger, justo sobre su corazón. Damon podía verlo todo desde el aire, justo donde Kai lo mantenía.

—Contaré hasta tres Damon —aseguró el muchacho —debes elegir... uno... dos...

—¡ELENA! Elijo a Elena —se dio de bruces contra el piso de madera, y nada más tocarlo levantó su mirada suplicante hacia Bonnie, quien lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa a través del trapo que cubría su boca. Ella lo entendía, sabía perfectamente que no estaría nunca sobre Elena, al menos no en el corazón de Damon.

—Bien, entonces mata a la bruja Bennett —sentenció Kai.

—¿Estás jugando no es así? —gimoteó con rabia el mayor de los Salvatore —. Ya déjate de tonterías niño, has demostrado que eres el macho alfa, tu ganas, eres más poderoso, puedes ponernos a todos al borde de la muerte, puedes manipular nuestras vidas, ya lo has tenido claro en varias ocasiones... Ya déjate de joder de una vez.

—Bonita, al parecer le volverá a salvar la vida a la bruja... mátala —indicó Parker a la vampiresa.

—¿Quién me asegura que esa de allí es realmente Elena? Déjame comprobarlo...

—Tendrás que correr riesgos, no estás en posición de exigir nada anciano —en menos de un segundo Kai quedó acorralado entre el piso y el cuerpo de Damon, que luchaba por introducir la mano en su caja torácica y arrancarle definitivamente el corazón.

—Ah ah ah – otra vez Katherine quitándole protagonismo —un solo movimiento en falso y el pobre corazoncito de Elena se llenará de astillas —Damon abofeteó con fuerza el rostro de su contrincante y se alejó hasta la barrera que lo separa de su amada.

—Permítanme comprobar que es ella...

—Ésta vez contaré hasta diez —avisó Kai —uno... dos... – Damon se arrodilló frente a Bonnie, tomando su cabeza con delicadeza, se apresuró a quitar la tela de su boca. Ella comenzó a recitar un cántico en latín, como tantas otras veces, mientras Damon arremetía nuevamente contra Kai. La carcajada que salió de lo profundo se la garganta del hereje, resonó con fuerza en toda la casa.

—Te estoy canalizando Bon-Bon, sólo por este acto gracioso voy a darte una última oportunidad Damon; ¡DESPÍDETE DE LA BRUJITA O DE TU LINDA NOVIA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! uno... dos... tres...

—Hazlo ya Damon, de todas formas sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día... terminarías extrañando a Elena con locura y entonces me asfixiarías mientras dormía... mátame por favor, y que sea rápido —suplicó Bonnie, mientras Damon la observaba arrodillado a sus pies conteniendo la respiración.

—Siete... ocho... —Bonnie cerró los ojos, y Damon quebró su cuello con la misma rapidez que se bebe un vaso de bourbon —¡EXCELENTE! Mira allí arriba Damon, arriba de la repisa —señalaba excitado Kai – ¡TE ESTAMOS FILMANDO! Sonríele a la cámara... Esto es para ti Elena, para que queden constancias del amor que te proclama —exclamaba divertido y satisfecho el hereje —. Ahora sólo resta esperar a que despierte la bella durmiente.

* * *

El tiempo que Damon llevaba muerto parecía nada comparado a la espera de que Elena despierte, sobre todo cuando se carga con la muerte de su mejor amiga. Cuando ella por fin abrió los ojos, no tardó más de dos minutos en comprender que estaba despierta por una única razón... lo vio en los ojos de Damon, y la prueba estaba inmóvil sobre el sillón de su novio. Kai no perdió el tiempo y se encargó de mostrarle el precioso espectáculo; la joven se ahogó en un mar de lágrimas y no tardó en propiciarle unos buenos (intentos) de golpes en la cara a su novio. La mayor sorpresa de su vida se la ha llevado Damon en el momento que Elena cayó de rodillas al piso con la boca abierta intentando incorporar tanto aire como le fuera posible, y Kai se encargó de entregarle personalmente sobre las manos el corazón de su amada.

—Esto lo que hemos decidido llamar plan K —dijo entre risas el Géminis —¿Entiendes? Kai... Katherine... K —rió a carcajadas, como si estuviera viendo la situación más graciosa de su vida, prácticamente se partía de la risa cual niño pequeño en medio de una broma —¿No es el mejor plan que has visto en tu vida? No respondas, de cualquier forma no me interesa tu opinión... Ahora si me permites, y si no también, procederé a acabar con tu miserable vida.

* * *

—Ha salido todo a la perfección —aseguraba Katherine mientras recogía su ropa interior del suelo —ahora debo deshacerme del cuerpo de Elena y tendré el camino libre para consolar a mi pobre Stefan —emprendió la marcha a la puerta de la habitación, justo después de colocarse sus tacones, y cuando tomó la perilla en sus manos la cara de Kai apareció a un costado de la suya —gracias por traerme junto... y por el entretenimiento —le dijo, en un intento de cortesía. El hereje hacía relucir su blanca dentadura, como de costumbre, en una amplia sonrisa mientras asentía en consentimiento.

—Lo siento bonita, no es nada personal —se disculpó el castaño, justo antes de clavarle una estaca en su corazón. El cuerpo de Kath cayó inmóvil, con el rastro de un intento de sonrisa cordial sobre la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

Entonces... ¿podrían dejarme un review?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Besotes.

B~


End file.
